A Push in the Wrong Direction
by SaluteKingNick
Summary: Its Tony's and Whitney's anniversary and Pepper's birthday. But when Tony internally wounds Pepper, She thinks there is no reason to live. But when she starts to pick up the pieces of her life, Tony pops up again questioning her relationship with him


Roman's Iron Man: Armored Adventures: A Push in the Wrong Direction

Summary: Its Tony's 18th birthday and his and Whitney's anniversary and they want to do it up big. But when Tony asks Whitney to marry him in front of Pepper, she begins to question what she really is to Tony.

Disclaimer: I don't own Iron Man: Armored Adventures (believe me if I did it would be much darker). The only things I own are my OC Arianna and the song at the end of the story.

Chapter 1: Dead Inside (the prologue)

I'm dead inside. My heart was shattered into tiny pieces. It's been days and still he hasn't called or texted me. Maybe he's forgotten about me. But how could he pick her. After all that we've been through. With Iron Man and Gene and Obadiah. All she did was cause trouble for us as Madame Masque. I hate that bitch Whitney. I just want to choke her. She had Tony wrapped around her finger and there was nothing I could do about it. She had the power to spread rumors about anybody…including me. She was young, rich, and beautiful. Tony asked me to talk to him at the school. I found them in the cafeteria and went to Tony and then it happened.

(_Flashback)_

_"Hey Tony," Pepper said. "I got your text." Tony turned around and looked incredibly happy. He grabbed the microphone and went in the front of the cafeteria. "Hey everyone, I have something to tell Pepper" he said into the microphone. He looked at Whitney with a smirk on his face before he looked at Pepper. "Pepper Potts, will you…" She got really excited at the moment and just screamed. "YES, YES, YES, I'll be your girlfriend." "I wasn't gonna tell you that Pepper" Tony said. "I was gonna tell you to get a life and to stop getting in between me and Whitney's" Tony said harshly. He dipped Whitney and gave her a kiss in front of Pepper. "Oh and another thing" Tony said. "Whitney" he said to her. She turned and saw Tony on one knee with a $75,000 19 Karat diamond ring. "Will you marry me" he said sincerely. "YES, YES, YES, I'll marry you." Pepper was embarrassed. Her face was the color of Tony's shirt. Everybody was laughing at her. She ran out of the Cafeteria and she went to the one person that she knew what she was feeling…Arianna._

_(End Flashback)_

I've never been laughed at like that before. I went to Arianna's house but she wasn't home, she went to Miami with her friends, I went to the armory and cried before Tony got back. I was in the armory for hours just reminiscing. Every time I saw the suit and the computer chair, I just continued to cry. Tony had walked in with Whitney and showed her that He was Iron Man. She was amazed. That's when I showed myself. Whitney had an attitude as usual and for the first time, Tony actually agreed with her. I grabbed my purse and my pic of Tony, Rhodey, Arianna and I and ran. I…just…ran. I kept running until I realized that I was in front of the Tomorrow Academy. I went inside and wandered around until I got to the roof. That's when I broke down. I was in the exact spot where I first met Tony. At that moment I felt like one of Arianna's loves songs:

_You've drifted so far out of my reach_

_I just can't even speak_

_My eyes are covered in tears for you_

_But if you opened your eyes_

_This I wouldn't have to go through_

_Open your ears and listen_

_Understand and listen_

_I am living, But I'm dying inside_

_Yeah I need you tonight._

**A/N: So how was it guys? Did you like it? Hope so! This is my first chapter in my at least ten chapter story. So I think I will end every chapter with a song that I wrote. Is it a good Idea or what So umm…Review? Pretty please? Pretty Please with the cherry on top?**

**P.S. The song was copyrighted so do not use it for any of your stories. I know you guys probably wont do that but I just wanted to copyright it just in case**.


End file.
